The present disclosure relates to a coil component, for example, a power inductor.
An inductor is a coil component, and is a representative passive device that may constitute a component in an electronic circuit, along with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom. The inductor may be divided into a thin-film inductor using plating, a multilayer inductor using paste printing, and a winding inductor using a winding coil.
In recent years, with the miniaturization and thinning of electronic devices, such as digital TVs, mobile phones, and laptops, the miniaturization and implementation of high capacity in coil components used in such electronic devices have been required. Therefore, a primary type of power inductor is changing from being a multilayer type power inductor to a thin-film type power inductor and a winding type power inductor, while seeking to reduce the cost of magnetic materials.
In the case of the thin-film inductor, there have been attempts to further reduce the thickness of a chip, depending on changes in the recent set of complexity, multifunctionality, and slimness. As a result, even with the trend for slimness, a need exists for a method for ensuring high degrees of performance and reliability.